Perfect
by Matthew Black Potter Malfoy
Summary: Essa fic é uma cena extra da fic "O estagiário" da minha querida amiga Amy Lupin e se passa no capítulo 10 da mesma. Ela autorizou a escrita e postagem da mesma.


**Notas:**

 **Então... eu decidi escrever essa cena extra porque achei que algumas pessoas ficariam encucadas em como foi o rala e rola do Percy no capítulo 10 de "O estagiário" da minha querida e amada Amy Lupin. Ela me autorizou a escrever e publicar isso aqui. Não façam nada do tipo sem a autorização prévia do autor. Ou façam... afinal, seria como fazer uma fanfic de uma fanfic. (Vou indo que tenho muito a refletir sobre isso agora. Kissus!)**

 **Segue o link da fic dela. Só tirar os espaços: www . fanfiction s/ 12161703 /1/ O-estagi%C3%A1rio**

 **Autor: Matthew Black Potter Malfoy**

 **Beta: Amy Lupin**

 **Shipper: PercyxGwaine (O shipp mais sexy que já existiu! o.O)**

 **Disclaimer: Se Merlin (BBC) fosse meu, o beijo entre Gwaine e Percival não teria saído só nos Bloopers da quinta temporada.**

* * *

 **Perfect**

Percy levantou-se do braço do sofá onde estava sentado e caminhou para a sacada. Arthur ganhara o jogo, assim como previsto, mas não parecia querer comemorar a vitória, visto o modo como afastou-se das pessoas que o congratulavam como se estivesse em uma crise claustrofóbica.

Gwaine disse que algo como aquilo aconteceria em algum momento da noite e, como costumava acontecer, ele estava certo. Já há algumas semanas Gwaine vinha insinuando que o comportamento de Arthur nos últimos meses era o de alguém que se preocupava mais do que o necessário com seu estagiário, mas Percival achava que a causa disso fosse a irritante tendência que o amigo tinha de achar que no fundo todos eram bissexuais – ele mesmo já havia sofrido várias cantadas de Gwaine ao longo dos anos, desde que entrara na empresa. O fato de que Gwaine não estava totalmente enganado no caso de Percy não vinha ao caso, entretanto.

Contudo, depois dessa noite, Percy talvez estivesse inclinado a concordar com Gwaine. Afinal, Arthur não desgrudara de Merlin nem um segundo e, quando percebeu que o garoto não voltara de sua última viagem ao bar, seu humor mudou drasticamente. Percy suspeitava que o amigo estivesse a procura de Merlin, no momento. De acordo com Gwaine, Arthur nem sequer teria dado uma festa se não fosse para impor sua soberania sobre o melhor amigo do seu estagiário.

"O que você está fazendo aqui sozinho?" Lance questionou, passando pelas portas de vidro que separavam a sacada da sala.

"Lá dentro está muito barulhento." Percy disse em meio a uma careta. "Acho que já estou ficando meio velho para tudo isso."

"Velho?" Lancelot ofereceu, sorrindo como se não acreditasse naquilo. "Esse não é o fiel escudeiro de Gwaine que eu conheço. Vocês costumam aguentar bem mais do que uma festinha com os amigos."

"Eu só o acompanho porque alguém tem que impedi-lo de entrar em confusão." Percival deu de ombros, dando um gole em sua cerveja. "E desde que você e Gwen oficializaram o romance e nos abandonaram, os outros não se animam tanto."

"Ei! Nós não abandonamos vocês." Lancelot defendeu-se. "Mas morar junto com outra pessoa muda sua rotina."

"Imagino." Percival concedeu, sorrindo. "Quem você acha que serão os próximos? Leon e Morgana parecem bem sérios."

"Ah! Com certeza. Leon não vai perder a oportunidade, agora que Morgana finalmente notou que ele existe. Mas minha dúvida maior é sobre quem ficará solteiro por mais tempo."

"Isso não é óbvio?" Percy disse, arqueando uma sobrancelha. "Ele parece pelo menos cogitar essa possibilidade algum dia?" Ele continuou, apontando a garrafa em sua mão em direção a Gwaine, que sussurrava algo no ouvido de uma das garotas da contabilidade.

Percy sabia que o amigo estava usando a desculpa de recolher o dinheiro das apostas para poder assediar quem quisesse, por isso havia se isolado na sacada.

"Bem… ele é sempre a escolha mais óbvia." Lancelot concordou, após pensar por um tempo. "Que Gwaine não nos ouça, mas se fosse para apostar, bem… por um tempo cheguei até a cogitar Arthur… mas hoje, aposto todas minhas fichas em Elyan como o futuro solteirão do grupo. Oh, céus! Eu até imagino ele dormindo no sofá de casa, dia sim, dia não."

"Pelo menos você terá uma babá garantida, futuramente." Percy ofereceu um sorriso, ao que o amigo acompanhou.

"Justo." Lance meneou a cabeça.

"Mas não é porquê Gwaine está sempre acompanhado que isso deixa de enquadrá-lo como solteiro, Lance." Percival argumentou. "Elyan também não fica muito tempo sem se envolver com alguém."

"Eu sei. Mas estou falando de um relacionamento mesmo. Acho que Gwaine só não se acertou com alguém até hoje porque ele ainda não encontrou a pessoa certa. Ele é o tipo de cara que quando se apaixonar vai fazer de tudo para continuar com a pessoa. Ou talvez ele convença a pessoa a dividi-lo vez ou outra."

"E você acha que alguém conseguiria lidar com isso?" Percy tentou ser irônico.

"Você ficaria surpreso com o que as pessoas podem fazer por amor." Lance deu de ombros.

"Você nunca vai deixar de ser um romântico, não é mesmo?"

Os dois amigos trocaram sorrisos cúmplices quando Gwaine tropeçou no degrau de acesso para a sacada, quase caindo em cima da mesa de centro que ocupava um terço do pequeno ambiente.

"Falando no diabo…" Percy murmurou para que apenas Lance o ouvisse.

"Ei, Percy, será que você pode me ajudar?" O homem disse endireitando-se, como se não tivesse quase se acidentado. "Algumas pessoas insistem em dizer que tinham apostado em Arthur, mas tenho certeza que isso não é verdade."

Gwaine fez bico e usou aquela voz infantil que ele só usava com Percy, o que fez com que Percy suspirasse e Lancelot sorrisse.

"Acho que vou atrás de Gwen." Lancelot disse à guisa de despedida. "Sempre que ela fica bêbada com Morgana, eu temo pela segurança das pessoas próximas."

Gwaine gingou em direção a Percy e encostou-se ao seu lado assim que Lance voltou para dentro.

"Por que você está aqui fora?" Gwaine disse, franzindo a testa. "Achou que se escondendo aqui escaparia de pagar a aposta?"

"Eu apostei em Arthur, Gwaine." Percy limitou-se a dizer.

"Tem certeza?" Gwaine franziu os lábios, confuso. "Faltam no mínimo umas cem pratas aqui." Ele disse, acenando um bolo de notas sob o nariz de Percy.

Percival afastou a mão do homem de seu rosto.

"Será que não é porque você aceitou beijos como pagamento, como sempre faz?" Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Percy não pôde conter um sorriso relutante, quando Gwaine gargalhou nem um pouco envergonhado de seus atos.

"Sério, Gwaine, você vai acabar se endividando desse jeito." Ele voltou a dizer, de modo mais sério.

"Náh… sou eu quem sempre organiza essas coisas e, além de você, ninguém sabe exatamente quanto cada um tem que receber. Digamos que os beijos que ganho são o meu rateio como corretor."

"Você não presta mesmo."

Gwaine jogou os cabelos para trás, como se tivesse acabado de receber um elogio.

"Você deveria me pagar algo." Gwaine disse, como se estivesse constatando um fato. "Afinal, se não fosse por mim, essa festa nem existiria."

"De que forma, na sua mente deturpada, isso faz algum sentido?"

"Bem… Merlin só levou o amigo ao _pub_ aquela noite para fazer ciúmes no Arthur porque venho abrindo os olhos do moreninho a respeito da possessividade da Princesa." Gwaine disse, orgulhoso. "É óbvio que eu não precisaria fazer nada disso se os dois não fossem tão cegos."

"Toma Gwaine." Percy disse, alcançando dez libras no bolso da calça. "Agora pare de falar asneiras."

"Isso é tudo que você tem a oferecer, Percival?" Gwaine disse, em meio a um negar de cabeça. "Honestamente, você já foi mais generoso."

Percival encarou o amigo por alguns instantes, em dúvida se deveria fazer algo a respeito dos seus desejos já há muito tempo reprimidos. Ele sempre sentira atração por Gwaine, mas não era o tipo de pessoa que se contentava com uma noite e nada mais. Não que ele julgasse, afinal, o alvo de seus desejos era o pior espécime de galinha que poderia existir. Mas ultimamente estava sendo difícil esperar que Gwaine adquirisse maturidade suficiente para querer algo a mais e ele começava a pensar se realmente valia a pena se privar da companhia do amigo quando tantas outras pessoas estavam aproveitando.

"Se você quer generosidade…" Percy disse, inclinando-se em direção ao outro. Seus lábios mal haviam roçado os do amigo, entretanto, quando Gwaine ergueu a mão em reflexo ao movimento, embaralhando-se e cobrindo o chão de dinheiro.

Percy bateu a testa na parede, frustrado. Gwaine, no entanto, pareceu recuperar-se instantaneamente de sua falta de jeito momentânea e não demorou nem cinco segundos para mergulhar em direção ao chão e recolher as notas espalhadas antes de se endireitar novamente com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

"Ora, ora, Percival, você finalmente resolveu se render aos meus encantos?" Gwaine tentou galantear, mas seu ar abobalhado pela bebida estava quase cômico. "Eu sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Sabe… tenho várias notas aqui… não me incomodaria em usá-las se você quiser ser meu Gogo Boy essa noite."

" _Agora_ você voltou a dar em cima de mim?" Percy não pôde esconder a nota de mágoa que soara em sua voz. O pior é que ele nem poderia culpar a bebida.

"Do que é que você está falando?" Gwaine franziu o cenho, confuso. "Eu sempre dou em cima de você."

"Já faz mais de três meses desde a última vez que você sequer se insinuou para mim, Gwaine."

"Então você sentiu falta?" Gwaine ofereceu, com um sorriso perverso nos lábios.

Percy se inclinou em direção ao amigo, colocando ambas as mãos apoiadas na parede, ao lado das orelhas de Gwaine e pressionando seus corpos.

"Suba as escadas e me espere em frente ao banheiro do andar de cima que eu vou te mostrar como senti falta." Ele sussurrou no ouvido de Gwaine.

Gwaine riu, parecendo não tê-lo levado a sério e Percy afastou-se, cruzando os braços em frente ao peito, fazendo com que o riso morresse no rosto de Gwaine.

"Oh, você está falando sério?" ele falou, baixando os olhos para a frente das calças de Percy, que remexeu-se, incomodado com o escrutínio.

"Bem, se você não está interessado" Percy fez menção de se virar, mas Gwaine segurou seu antebraço.

"Não, não, não é nada disso! No alto da escadaria, em frente ao banheiro, mensagem recebida e entendida. É um ótimo lugar, a propósito. Bastante privado. Quer que eu seja seu segredinho sujo, Sr Armstrong?" Gwaine disse mordendo os lábios de maneira nada inocente. "Adorei a ideia." Ele concluiu, lambendo os lábios.

"Cala a boca antes que eu mude de ideia." Percy girou os olhos, mesmo não tendo nenhuma intenção de cumprir essa ameaça.

Gwaine saiu da sacada de maneira muito mais digna do que havia feito sua entrada e caminhou pela sala sorrindo e cumprimentando as pessoas, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Percy, no entanto, não conseguiu ser tão discreto. Nunca gostara de andar no meio de muitas pessoas – visto que chamava muita atenção pelo seu tamanho – mas agora estava oficialmente incomodado. Ele tentava puxar a camisa mais para baixo para cobrir o volume em suas calças, mas isso só fazia com que chamasse mais atenção das pessoas ao redor. Ele definitivamente não estava conseguindo ser tão sutil como imaginara, quando sugerira a Gwaine que subissem até o andar de cima. Depois de receber um olhar questionador por parte de Elyan, Percy decidiu chutar o balde e subiu apressado as escadas, em direção ao amigo.

"Por que você demorou tanto?" Ele ouviu a voz de Gwaine quando alcançou o corredor do segundo andar. Apesar de conseguir distinguir apenas os contornos do rosto de Gwaine, ele pôde perceber a apreensão na voz do amigo. "Achei que você tivesse mudado de ideia." Ele concluiu alguns instantes depois, fazendo Percy perceber seu próprio silêncio.

"Vamos para o banheiro." Percy sugeriu, puxando o outro pelo braço.

"Está trancado." Gwaine informou, empurrando-o em direção a uma parede e mordendo seu pescoço de modo pouco gentil. "Arthur sempre tranca os cômodos aqui de cima."

Percy bufou, frustrado, limitando-se a deixar o outro explorar seu pescoço.

"Por que você não procura o Arthur e diz que está passando mal? Aposto como ele daria a chave do banheiro." Percy sugeriu.

"Eu ia bater para fazer exatamente isso, mas ouvi uns ruídos suspeitos quando _por acaso_ encostei o ouvido na porta. E se tem uma coisa que não sou é empata-foda."

Como Gwaine podia ter uma audição tão preservada mesmo depois de tanto álcool era uma incógnita para Percy.

"Talvez poderíamos nos convidar para participar." Gwaine sugeriu, como se a ideia tivesse acabado de lhe ocorrer.

"Se você fizer isso, eu vou embora." Percy não fez questão de esconder seu ultraje.

Ele apalpou o traseiro firme de Gwaine e estava pronto para beijar os lábios dele, quando sentiu algo molhado em seu pescoço. Só percebeu que Gwaine segurava uma garrafa em uma das mãos, ao ver o refexo das luzes no vidro, pelo canto do olho.

"O que diabos você está fazendo, Gwaine?" Ele esquivou-se com um grunhido quando Gwaine lambeu seu pescoço. "Você vai sujar minha camisa." Ele tentou continuar soando incomodado, mas sua voz estava tão mole que não enganaria nem uma criança.

"Peguei uma champanhe no bar." Gwaine disse de maneira despretensiosa antes de beijar os lábios de Percy de forma exigente.

Quando sua língua pediu passagem, Percy sentiu o gosto do líquido que o outro soprou dentro de sua boca. Tentou virar o rosto ao engolir, mas Gwaine agarrou seu cabelo, enquanto atacava seu queixo com leves mordidas e lambidas. Percy estava se tornando um pedaço de gelatina disforme naquele momento.

"Não se preocupe, vou guardar um pouco para as outras partes do seu corpo." O moreno sussurrou ao ouvido de Percy. "Se for preciso, podemos pegar mais no bar. É uma noite de celebração, afinal. Ir pra cama com você será minha maior conquista, Sr. Armstrong."

Percy torceu o lábio, incomodado, e segurou Gwaine no lugar para mantê-lo quieto, o que fez com que a garrafa caísse com um baque surdo. Ele abaixou-se para colocar a garrafa de pé antes que molhasse todo o carpete e voltou a encarar Gwaine decidido a deixar claro que não era uma das suas conquistas quando o barulho da porta do quarto de Arthur, às costas de Gwaine, chamou a atenção de ambos.

"Ei, aí está você!" disse Gwaine, virando-se em direção à porta e Percy reconheceu os cabelos loiros de Arthur mesmo em meio a escuridão.

"Agora não, Gwaine" Arthur disse de forma ríspida e já estava passando direto por eles quando Gwaine segurou os ombros de Arthur e praticamente debruçou-se sobre o loiro. Quando falou, sua voz estava mais embargada que alguns segundos atrás e Percival refletiu que, ou a excitação deixava Gwaine mais sóbrio, ou ele estava fingindo estar mais bêbado do que na verdade estava apenas para irritar Arthur, o que era bastante provável.

"Tudo bem, não vou incomodar você nem perguntar o que você estava fazendo com o Merlin ali dentro, mas…" Gwaine fez uma pausa dramática e Percival remexeu-se. "Será que você não poderia ser _tão generoso_ em me emprestar a chave do quarto de visitas?"

"Nem comece, Gwaine. Seu apartamento não é tão longe assim. Tenho certeza que sua acompanhante não vai se importar…" Percy fez questão de pigarrear, movendo-se levemente em direção aos dois. "Percy? É você?"

Percy encolheu os ombros, evitando o seu olhar. Não era como se ele estivesse escondendo algo de alguém, preferia deixar que as pessoas pensassem o que quisessem. Entretanto, não queria ser mais um na longa lista de conquista de Gwaine e o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do moreno não fazia com que se sentisse melhor.

"Então? Aquela chave?" Gwaine insistiu.

Arthur suspirou, mas entregou a chave.

"Valeu, Princesa" Gwaine girou a chave entre os dedos, quase derrubando-a. "Ops! Ei, está tudo bem com Merlin?"

Arthur fungou.

"Não graças ao seu amigo _barman_. Ele deu quase uma garrafa inteira de Tequila para Merlin!" Percy notou o tom raivoso na voz de Arthur e perguntou-se se seria por ciúmes ou frustração. Talvez Merlin tivesse lhe dado um fora, por mais improvável que isso pudesse ser.

"Morris? Aquele filho da mãe" Gwaine meneou a cabeça. "Pode colocar ele para correr, se quiser. Agora, se me der licença…" Percy mal pôde reagir quando Gwaine atirou-se em sua direção, voltando ao processo de morder, lamber e beijar.

"Vamos logo para esse quarto, Gwaine, antes que você acabe me derrubando no meio do corredor." Percy sentenciou, alcançando a porta do quarto de hóspedes, que ele conseguia distinguir vagamente em meio a penumbra, agora que tinha se acostumado com a escuridão do ambiente.

Gwaine não demorou para pegar a garrafa do chão e acompanhá-lo.

Percy caminhou cegamente até a cabeceira da cama e ligou a luz de um dos abajures, mas quando virou-se em direção à porta, depois de acostumar-se com a claridade repentina, não poderia dizer que estava preparado para a visão.

Gwaine havia desabotoado a camisa pela metade e estava tentando desabotoar as calças com apenas uma das mãos, ele bebia da garrafa de champanhe direto do gargalo, o que fazia com que um pouco de espuma escorresse pelo seu queixo e pescoço. Se Percy não estivesse duro até ali, aquela cena teria feito seu papel muito bem. Gwaine era sem sombra de dúvidas a pessoa mais sexy que ele já conhecera e o pior é que o idiota sabia disso.

"Então… como vai ser?" Gwaine disse, depositando a garrafa ao pé da cama. "Eu sei que você é hétero e tal, mas se seu pau for compatível ao seu tamanho, você vai ter que me dar muito carinho antes de qualquer coisa."

Gwaine puxou a camisa pelos braços no intuito de tirá-la, mas como ele não a havia desabotoado completamente, ela pendeu sobre seus quadris, em cima da calça. Percy engoliu em seco, antes de caminhar em direção ao outro, agarrando o pescoço de Gwaine com uma das mãos e o oco da sua axila com a outra, antes de virá-lo em direção à cama, caindo sobre ele e beijando-lhe os lábios como se quisesse tirar sangue deles.

"Você não está sendo nada carinhoso, grandalhão." Gwaine mordeu o lábio inferior, olhando de modo sedutor para Percy. "Desse jeito as coisas não funcionarão muito bem."

"Tenho certeza que você pode aguentar" Percy disse, acariciando os cabelos do moreno.

Ele não deu tempo para que Gwaine reagisse e voltou a beijá-lo, mordendo-lhe o lábio no processo e recebendo um grunhido em resposta.

Gwaine não parecia querer lutar. Muito pelo contrário, ele mostrou-se bastante hábil em desabotoar a camisa de Percy – apesar do seu estado – enquanto este atacava toda a face daquele com beijos e leves mordidas.

Quando a camisa enfim foi lançada longe, Percival fez menção de afastar-se para poder retirar sua calça, mas as mãos de Gwaine seguraram seus ombros com firmeza, invertendo suas posições e sentando sobre o seu colo.

"Acho que vou morder você inteiro." Gwaine ronronou.

"Nada de marcas, Gwaine."

"Relaxa, grandalhão. As pessoas não vão deixar de achar que você é hétero só porque tem umas marquinhas no seu corpo."

Percy girou os olhos. Já que Gwaine parecia ter certeza sobre a orientação de Percy, ele não diria nada por enquanto. Não era como se o moreno o visse como algo mais do que uma aventura, de qualquer forma. Ele que pensasse o que quisesse.

Percy agarrou o cabelo de Gwaine com força quando o moreno envolveu um de seus mamilos em sua boca. O movimento que seu quadril fez em direção ao abdome de Gwaine foi quase involuntário. Gwaine não se fez de rogado e logo estava desabotoando a calça do maior.

"Vem aqui." Percy disse, agarrando Gwaine pelas axilas e elevando o corpo do moreno enquanto se sentava. "Deixa eu retribuir o favor." Ele disse enquanto atacava ambos mamilos do outro, um com a boca e o outro com a mão.

"Porra!" Gwaine gemeu, o que fez com que Percy sorrisse em meio a suas ministrações.

Ele trocou de mamilo, enquanto desabotoava a calça de Gwaine e aproveitou a frouxidão da peça para enfiar ambas as mãos sob a calça, encontrando as nádegas firmes de Gwaine e suspirou de desejo sobre o mamilo duro e vermelho do homem. Ele elevou uma mão e tateou cegamente, acima de sua cabeça, até encontrar os lábios de Gwaine, colocando um dedo dentro de sua boca e deixando-se ser lambido com vontade.

Quando retirou o dedo de dentro da boca de Gwaine, este soltou uma exclamação insatisfeita, mas quando Percy penetrou lentamente o ânus do outro, gemidos acompanharam a contração dos músculos de Gwaine em torno de seu dedo.

"Tem muita roupa aqui." Gwaine reclamou algum tempo depois, quando Percy já trabalhava o segundo dedo em seu interior, afastando-se e colocando-se de pé.

Um segundo depois, ele havia abaixado as calças – a cueca e a camisa acompanhando a trajetória. Os sapatos já não estavam nos seus pés há algum tempo e Percy pegou-se surpreso por não ter notado quando o outro os havia retirado.

A questão é que Gwaine estava parado, nu no meio do quarto, equilibrando-se em um dos pés enquanto tentava tirar a meia do outro e Percy não conseguia achar graça na cena. Tudo que ele queria era agarrar cada centímetro daquela pele bronzeada, mas seu corpo parecia estar congelado.

"Você não vai tirar sua roupa?" Gwaine arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele pegou a garrafa de champanhe voltando para a cama, colocando uma das mãos ao lado de onde Percy estava sentado ainda meio hipnotizado.

Percy não respondeu, mas chutou os sapatos para o chão, antes de tirar as meias e deslizar sua calça e cueca pelas pernas. Ele fingiu não notar o olhar nada sutil que Gwaine lançou em direção à sua virilha, mas não poderia ignorar as palavras que vieram em seguida.

"Achei que você fosse maior." Gwaine disse em meio a um sorriso.

Percy encarou o outro, chocado. Ele estava completamente ofendido. Não é como se ele nunca tivesse suspeitado que a obsessão que Gwaine demonstrara por ele desde o início pudesse ser por isso. Afinal, ele já estivera naquela posição antes, várias pessoas imaginavam que o seu pênis fosse enorme só por causa do seu tamanho. Mas ouvir aquilo, daquela maneira – de Gwaine, entre todas as pessoas –, foi demais.

"Eu não acredito que você disse isso." Percy disse, levantando-se e recolhendo suas roupas do chão.

"Não, espera." Gwaine agarrou seu braço, antes que Percy tivesse a chance de vestir a cueca novamente.

"É por isso que eu seria _a maior das suas conquistas_ , Gwaine?" Ele cuspiu as palavras. "Porque depois você poderia dizer como foi ficar com um cara bem-dotado?"

"Não, Percy, você me entendeu mal." Gwaine estava muito sério agora. Ele parecia arrependido, mas Percy ainda estava furioso. "Já fiquei com caras dotados antes. E não é como se você não fosse dotado, de qualquer forma. Não sei se já te disseram isso, mas seu pau está bem acima da média, companheiro. E eu não quis dizer isso de forma ofensiva. Qual é… nós somos amigos! Foi apenas uma brincadeira inocente! Talvez não tenha sido o melhor momento, mas eu ainda quero transar com você. Eu quis isso desde que vi você pela primeira vez, tentando não chamar atenção quando entrou atrasado naquela reunião. Não vá embora, por favor."

Percy encarou-o. Ainda estava com raiva, mas o modo como Gwaine pediu que ele ficasse o desmontou. Ele não imaginava que Gwaine tivesse sequer reparado nele na primeira vez que se viram, já que o moreno parecia muito interessado em um cliente, na ocasião. E talvez Percy tivesse reagido de modo exagerado, no final das contas. Ele conhecia Gwaine e sabia que, apesar de sempre falar o que pensava, ele jamais ofenderia um amigo de propósito. De qualquer forma, Gwaine sabia manipulá-lo da melhor forma possível.

"Vem cá, grandão." Gwaine disse, quando percebeu que Percy havia relaxado um pouco, puxando-o de volta para cama. "Eu ainda quero acabar com essa garrafa de champanhe."

Percy deixou-se arrastar para cima de Gwaine novamente, colocando um dos joelhos entre as pernas dele e tirando a garrafa da mão do amigo com um pouco mais de força que o necessário.

"Eu ainda não experimentei a champanhe." Ele disse, despejando um pouco sobre o abdome de Gwaine, antes de sugar com vontade.

"Eu tenho cócegas." Gwaine disse em meio a um riso, quando Percy mordeu o flanco direito do moreno.

Percy depositou a garrafa ao lado da cama e segurou os punhos de Gwaine no intuito de manter as mãos do moreno afastadas de seu cabelo enquanto usava os braços e tronco para manter as pernas do outro imóvel.

"Mas você gosta?" Ele perguntou, deslizando o nariz sobre a curva da cintura do menor. "Posso manter você parado, se quiser."

"Para, Percy." Gwaine gemeu em meio a uma risada. "Assim não é justo. Eu que deveria ser o pervertido aqui."

"Talvez eu tenha sido corrompido por andar demais com você. De qualquer modo, isso não é perversão, Gwaine. Trata-se apenas de uma prática sexual. Muito comum, por sinal, de acordo com um amigo meu."

Percy demorou-se no abdome de Gwaine, um ponto do corpo do outro homem que ele sempre admirara. Em certo momento, ele não sabia mais se Gwaine estava sentindo algum tipo de prazer naquilo, pois o outro estava gargalhando. Mesmo assim, ele não parou, nem mesmo quando Gwaine tentou se soltar do seu aperto. Mas quando o outro começou a implorar para que Percy o penetrasse, ele decidiu continuar sua exploração, chegando a virilha de Gwaine.

Ele não fez cerimônias ali. Já estimulara Gwaine o suficiente, então engoliu o membro do outro de uma vez, sugando com força.

"Oh, Cristo!" Gwaine ofegou, arrancando alguns fios do cabelo de Percy, quando o agarrou.

Percy entendeu aquilo como um incentivo e começou a se masturbar enquanto apertava a cintura de Gwaine, seu membro gotejando sobre o lençol. Quando Gwaine o puxou com mais força pelo cabelo, ele teve que tirar o pênis do outro da boca, no entanto.

"Você vai me comer agora!" Gwaine exigiu.

Percy sorriu, satisfeito consigo mesmo, antes de alcançar um preservativo no bolso da calça e desembrulhar sobre seu membro. Ele pretendia ir devagar, preparar Gwaine da maneira adequada – lamber, assoprar, dedilhar, morder. Afinal, ele queria aproveitar aquele momento da melhor forma possível, mas Gwaine virou-o na cama e montou-o com pouca delicadeza, causando até um pouco de incomodo no pênis de Percy devido ao aperto.

"Cristo!" Percy ofegou. "Como você consegue ser tão apertado?"

Gwaine jogou o cabelo para trás antes de se debruçar sobre o peito de Percy e beijá-lo, sem perder o ritmo dos quadris em nenhum momento.

"Quem está fazendo comentários ofensivos agora?" Gwaine perguntou como se quisesse soar ofendido, mas o seu olhar e o sorriso em seu rosto era de pura luxúria.

"Eu não…"

"Eu sei." A respiração de Gwaine estava entrecortada. "Eu não costumo ser passivo. Eu não atraio muitos ativos, não sei porquê."

Provavelmente a maioria dos caras achava que Gwaine fosse preferencialmente ativo por sua masculinidade e por ser bissexual, mas preferia não pensar em outros caras fodendo Gwaine, naquele momento.

Percy retirou-se de Gwaine e usou um pouco de cuspe em seu pênis, enquanto o outro alargava um pouco mais o próprio ânus antes que eles retomassem a penetração, voltando àquele movimento sincrônico, Percy se movimentando junto com Gwaine enquanto este pronunciava as palavras mais depravadas que Percy já ouvira. Quando Percy fez menção de mudar de posição, no entanto, Gwaine parou de se mexer.

"Acho que não vou aguentar muito mais tempo." Ele disse, colocando uma das mãos sobre o peito de Percy. "Estou ardendo um pouco. Faz um tempinho que não dou. E você não é pequeno como fez parecer mais cedo."

"Tudo bem." Percy disse, começando a se retirar do outro.

"O que você está fazendo?" Gwaine reclamou, contraindo os músculos sobre o pênis de Percy, fazendo-o gemer.

"Você disse que não ia aguentar muito mais tempo…" Percy começou a dizer, confuso.

"Mas eu quero terminar." Gwaine exigiu.

"Você pode meter em mim, se quiser."

O queixo de Gwaine caiu e Percy quase riu, tão cômica foi a reação do outro.

"Você vai deixar eu ser o primeiro a explorar essa montanha, Percival?" Gwaine disse em uma falha tentativa de ser sedutor, agarrando o peitoral de Percy, quando se recuperou do choque.

"Não vai se achando demais, Gwaine." Percy disse, retirando-se de dentro dele com cuidado e descartando o preservativo. "Você não vai ser o primeiro."

"Espera… você não é hétero?" Gwaine perguntou, chocado.

Percy ignorou o outro, virando-se de bruços no colchão, ainda debaixo de Gwaine.

"Você quer mesmo discutir isso agora? Podemos falar sobre isso depois, Gwaine. Pega uma camisinha logo que eu preciso gozar."

Gwaine não demorou a fazer o que foi dito e logo estava em cima de Percy, preparando-o com os dedos untados de lubrificante.

"Onde você arrumou…?"

"Eu sempre tenho comigo." Gwaine sussurrou ao pé do ouvido de Percy, mordendo o lóbulo da orelha do maior. "Nunca se sabe quando podemos precisar."

Gwaine não demorou-se muito na tarefa, mas Percy não reclamou. Ele não gostava muito que o penetrassem com os dedos. Era incomodo, de uma maneira que não lhe dava muito prazer. Quando Gwaine alinhou seu pênis com o ânus de Percy, que projetou o quadril para o alto e enfiou uma das mãos sob si, no intuito de se estimular.

Apesar de Gwaine ter sido paciente na penetração, aquilo doeu mais do que Percy imaginara. Talvez porque ele também não costumava ser passivo. Quando o púbis de Gwaine encostou nas nádegas do outro, ele enfiou a mão sob Percy e encontrou o pênis do maior, segurando com força e expulsando a mão do maior.

"Deixa eu fazer isso pra você." Ele pediu, com a voz rouca. "Minha mão já está toda melada mesmo."

Gwaine enlaçou a cintura de Percy com o outro braço e segurou-o com as duas mãos. Quando Gwaine havia colocado mais lubrificante em suas mãos, era um mistério que Percy não se importava em resolver no momento. Ele deixou Gwaine assumir o controle da situação e foi com grata surpresa que encontrou-se relaxado o suficiente para apenas aproveitar as investidas de Gwaine, enquanto o outro manipulava seu sexo.

Gwaine colocou uma mão sobre o peitoral de Percy e puxou-o em sua direção, fazendo com que Percy encostasse as costas em seu peito, os dois de joelhos. Percy sempre notou como Gwaine era forte, mas jamais imaginou que o outro conseguisse sustentar o peso de ambos enquanto o penetrava com tamanha paixão e isso fez com que se sentisse no seu limite.

"Vai devagar, senão vou gozar." Percy pediu, colocando uma das mãos sobre as de Gwaine, alguns minutos depois.

"Então goza." Gwaine disse como se estivesse esperando por aquilo e, no instante seguinte, Percy estava pintando o lençol com sua semente.

Gwaine ainda deu algumas investidas antes de retirar-se de Percy, que caiu sobre o colchão, as pernas trêmulas. Gwaine removeu o preservativo, rolou para o lado e começou a se masturbar, enquanto acariciava o traseiro de Percy.

Percy ainda estava com as pernas moles, mas fez questão de levantar-se e posicionar-se entre as pernas de Gwaine, colocando o membro dele em sua boca.

"Não goza na minha boca." Ele instruiu, antes de continuar a sugar a glande.

Não demorou muito para que Gwaine anunciasse que estava gozando e Percy só teve tempo de retirá-lo da boca, antes que Gwaine salpicasse o próprio abdome com gotas fartas.

"Uau!" Gwaine disse, alguns minutos depois, já recuperado.

Percy havia se movido e deitado ao lado do amigo na cama, mas nenhum dos dois parecia disposto a iniciar um diálogo, cansados demais pelo orgasmo recente.

Um silêncio constrangedor caiu sobre o quarto e Percy perguntava-se se Gwaine queria que ele o abraçasse. Internamente, ele esperava que não. Ele nunca fora do tipo de dormir de conchinha.

"Se você é bi, porque demorou tanto para me dar uma chance?" Percy ouviu Gwaine dizer ao seu lado e quando virou-se deparou-se com o semblante questionador do amigo.

"Eu não transo com qualquer um, Gwaine." Percy disse, evasivo. "Você sabe disso."

"Eu não sou _qualquer um_." Gwaine acertou um soco no ombro do maior. "Sou seu melhor amigo, imbecil."

"Eu quis dizer que não gosto de sexo casual." Percy suspirou, coçando o ombro.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, encarando-se. Percy perguntava-se se aquilo não fora um erro,quando Gwaine subiu em seu quadril de uma hora para outra.

"Então é por isso que estão tocando a nossa música?" Ele disse, mordendo o lábio inferior, enquanto prendia as mãos de Percy sob a cabeça do maior.

Percy arqueou uma sobrancelha, confuso, ao que Gwaine começou a cantarolar.

" _Girl, I hope you're sure…_ _What you're looking for…_ _Cause I'm not good at making promises_ "

Percy reconheceu a música, que tocava distante na festa. Ele reconheceria aquilo em qualquer lugar. Gwaine havia dito uma vez que quem compôs aquela música provavelmente tinha se inspirado no próprio Gwaine. Percy lembrava-se de ter rido, na ocasião. Agora, no entanto, não achava graça nenhuma naquilo.

"Que foi?" Gwaine perguntou, momentaneamente mais sério.

"Não quero ser uma diversão ocasional, Gwaine." Percy evitou encará-lo. "Não tenho ilusões de que você queira algo sério comigo, mas eu não quero ser um dos seus casos passageiros."

"Também não quero isso." Gwaine disse, depositando um beijo no queixo de Percy. "Mas posso ser a pessoa perfeita para você amar de vez em quando."

Percy encarou os olhos do moreno por alguns instantes e suspirou, colocando um braço sobre o rosto.

"Talvez assim eu possa ser a pessoa perfeita pra você." Gwaine insistiu. "E você pode ser a pessoa perfeita pra mim."

"Gwaine…"

Gwaine não deixou que ele continuasse, beijando-o com vontade. Quem Percy queria enganar, afinal de contas? Ele sabia que depois daquela noite não teria forças para recusar as investidas de Gwaine. Mas isso não significava que iria se contentar com aquilo.

Quando Percy penetrou Gwaine novamente alguns minutos depois, dessa vez com lubrificante, ele suplicava internamente para que Lance estivesse certo a respeito de Gwaine.

* * *

 **Notas Finais:**

 **A música em questão é "Perfect" by One Direction e foi escolhida por dois motivos. Primeiro porque encaixa como uma luva, segundo porque a Amy é meio fangirl da boyband.**


End file.
